


Saving The Queen

by willobert



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, They own my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willobert/pseuds/willobert
Summary: Willow gets in a dangerous situation and Robert is worried.





	Saving The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so i apologize for my mistakes. I hope you enjoy this. Please dont forget to comment.

Willow Moreno, well Henstridge now, stood in front of her husband stubbornly.

"What is it?" Robert asked, frowning because of the worry on her face.

Willow gave a sigh.

"You know how Fredrick was supposed to come tonight. To help with the kid's charity?"

"Fredrick?" Robert asked, thinking for a second. "The kid?"

"Yes. Remember i am helping his school?"

Robert nodded. After becoming queen, Willow spent an incredible amount of time on charities. It amazed Robert how she ran to help everything and everyone.

"And?"

"And," Willow said, playing with her hands like she always does when she is anxious. "He didn't show up. He was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Did you call his parents?" Robert asked, sitting on his chair. Willow frowned.

"Of course i called his parents. They say he left in time. However, there was a blackout a few blocks from here. I think he might be caught up in it."

"You think he isn't safe."

"Well, how can i not?" Willow raised her voice, making Robert finally stand up. One of the things that made their marriage this good was that they both knew what each other needed.

Robert stopped in front of her, holding her from her shoulders gently, looking deeply at her eyes.

"Willow, calm down. The boy is 15 years old and i'm sure he is just hanging out with his friends."

Willow seemed to listen to him, calming a little but worry still clear as day in her eyes."

What if he isn't? What if he truly needs help?"

"Your majesty-" James Hill walked into the room at that moment, not realizing he interrupted them. "I'm sorry, but there is something you should see."

Robert looked at the old man, then back at Willow who seemed lost in thought.

"Just... Stop thinking the worst, okay. I'm sure he is fine."

"Robert..." Willow murmured, making it clear that she didn't share the same thoughts.

"Your majesty..."

James tried once again and Willow pressed her lips together. It was obvious Robert couldn't help. He was busy with stuff.

"You go and handle this." Willow said, looking at him. "And i'll go and look for Fredrick."

"Absolutely not!" Robert raised his voice and surprised Willow.

"If there is truly a blackout, even if it's in a small area and for a short amount of time, it must mean it's not safe there."

"Which is exactly why i should go and look for him!" Willow exclaimed. Robert's eyes were sharp, somewhere in between anger and not believing how stubborn his wife is.

"No. You hear me, Willow? Absolutely not. You won't go out there. It is not safe."

"Robert-" Willow tried once again, growing a little angry because of his scolding.

Robert stepped aside and walked towards James.

"James, send a team to the adress i'll give you. You will be looking for a kid."

"Yes your majesty. As soon as we handle this thing..."

Robert nodded, looking at Willow. He didn't speak but the order was clear.

_"See? I am sending a team. So don't you dare."_

Willow didn't say anything and Robert left the room with James a second later. Willow turned around and looked out the window, thinking of the danger... Thinking of every thing that could happen to a kid at this hour.  
Robert was going to send a team, but James said he would after they handled whatever problem arise first. Did they have that much of time? Was Fredrick okay?

Willow gulped and shook her head, determined. She turned around and walked away.

She was going to find Fredrick, by herself. And she was going to make sure he was safe.

 

 

Half an hour later, Robert was furious. Hell, furious didn't even cover it.

"What do you mean Wilhelmina isn't in the palace?" He roared, not able to control his anger or his voice.

James looked distressed, perhaps for witnessing his king's rage for the first time. Robert always acted cool and calm, even when he got angry. So, seeing him lose his coolness must have been a surprise.

"I'm sorry your majesty but we looked everywhere. Her majesty the queen isn't here. She must have left."

Robert closed his eyes for a second, gulping down the rage. He couldn't believe Willow didn't listen to him.

He told her he would send a team, that it would be dangerous. He told her to stay here. But she didn't obey.

"Where did she go?" Robert asked. A thousand of scenarios were passing through his brain every second, none of them any good. He was worried that something would happen to her. She was the queen and she went out there, to a street where there is a blackout, without any bodyguards.

The odds weren't good.

Robert felt the fear.

"We are looking through all the security cameras to detect the last place her majesty was at."

Robert shook his head.

"She must have gone to the adress i gave you. Have you sent a team yet?"

"Yes majesty. They have found the kid."

Robert stopped for a second, relief filling him.

"And Willow?" He asked, hope clear in his voice.

James's face fell. "I'm sorry, your majesty but queen wasn't with him."

Robert tried to put on a poker face, but he couldn't succeed. The kid was found but Willow...

Fear captured all of his body and Robert tried to think. He hadn't feel the fear this strong, feel his heart beat go this fast since the plane crush...

Robert took off suddenly, walking to the door in quick steps.

"M-majesty" James followed him. "May i ask where you are going?"

"To find my wife." Robert said, his sentence short and powerful. His voice suggested not to say anything so James obeyed.

 

 

Half an hour later, Robert was ready to punch something.

"Well?" He asked, looking at James who just visited the last pub. They had ask about her everywhere, they looked under every rock yet there was no sign of Willow.

"I'm sorry, majesty. They haven't seen her either."

Robert lost his temper then, hitting the car. James Hill was startled, probably because he didn't expect this behavior from the king.  
Robert looked at the empty streets...

 _"Where are you, Wilhelmina?"_ He whispered, his voice almost dripped in pain. Every ounce of his being was numb with fear. Fear of the possibility that something might happen to her. Fear of losing her. Fear of her being hurt...

"Your majesty, i know you are worried but... I'm sure her majesty is okay. She is a smart woman."

Robert didn't look at James. He knew that too. That was one of the reasons why he was so impressed by her in the first place.

However, his smart wife has left her phone at the palace and that is why Robert couldn't call her or find where she is.

He didn't know what to do if he lost her... He wasn't ready yet, he doubted he would ever be. Willow was the best thing in his life, best thing that happened to him. She was his reason for trying harder every day, and she was the source of his happiness. She made all the worries, anxieties and fears go away and she shut down all the noises... Without her...

Without her, Robert would never be the same. He would never be over her, nor the awful pain in his chest.

Willow was everything. And the thought of her being hurt...

"Your majesty?" James asked but Robert didn't answer. He was the king, he was supposed to be the most powerful man in the world yet he couldn't even protect one person that meant the world to him.

"Robert?"

Her voice came then, shaking the ground under him. Robert turned around fast and when he saw her, when he realized that he wasn't dreaming, he started to breathe again.

"Willow." He said in a breath, while taking fast steps towards her. "Where have you been?Why don't you have your phone with you? Why did you go out?"

Robert started asking one by one and Willow smiled.

"Calm down. I forgot to take my phone."

Robert looked at her, from head to toe, to see if there was any injury.

Her hair was a little messier now, but everything else seemed okay. Robert frowned at the dog his wife was holding.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No." Willow said, as if the thought is silly. "I am perfectly fine."

Robert took a deep breath then, finally his senses coming back to him.

Willow was okay. She was safe and she was here.

"Your majesty," came James's voice. "May i ask where have you been? All of our security team were looking for you."

"I'm sorry. I know you found Fredrick."

"You do?"

Robert asked, surprised. Willow nodded.

"I saw him getting in the car with Jasper."

"Then why didn't you come to the palace with them?" Robert asked, anger once again commanding his voice. He was worried to death for her and yet she seemed so careless.

Willow raised her eyebrows. "I was going to... But then i saw this little thing." Willow said, cuddling the puppy she was holding in her arms, changing her voice a little.

"It was stuck under some boxes." Willow said, keeping the puppy close. "I couldn't have left it there. And i decided i could just go back to palace by myself. After i got this little thing out of there, of course."

Robert sighed, closing his eyes.

"You could have asked the security, your majesty." James said. Willow looked at him.  
"Well yes, but they were so quick to get in the car and leave that i didn't have a chance."  
Robert turned a little, giving James a side look, one that is implying _"We will talk about this later."_

James cleared his throat and stepped back.

"Look at him, Robert. Isn't he adorable?"

Willow asked, still focused on the dog. However Robert was annoyed.

"James, queen seems to have a tiring evening. We better go now."

"Yes your majesty."

Willow stared at her husband but didn't say anything. She silently got in the car, still holding the puppy tightly. Robert got in too but he didn't look at her. Willow frowned, wondering why he was acting so cold towards her.

The road trip was quiet. Noone said a word. When they finally got to the study, James left them alone.

"I think i should give it a bath, Robert." Willow said, finally putting the puppy down. "Look at him, he is covered in dirt!"

"And now he is staining a very expensive carpet."

"Oops." Willow said, as she grabbed him again. Robert shook his head and a maid came in.

"You asked for me, your majesty?"

Robert nodded. "Yes please. Could you take my wife's dog and give it a bath?"

"Of course."

Willow wasn't sure when Robert called the maid but she didn't care. She hesitantly gave the dog to maid and when they were leaving, she looked after them sadly.

"Don't be distraught. She will bring it back after bathing him."

Willow nodded, trying to console herself. When Robert turned his back to her, her shoulders fell.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"There is something that is bothering you.Are you mad at me?"

Robert didn't answer, instead he took a big sip from the whisky he just poured himself. After the night he had, he thought he deserved one.

"No. Why would i be?" Robert walked to his desk, turning around and leaning slightly to it.  
Willow tilted her head to a side. Her brown eyes were clouded.

"Yes, you are. But why?"

She asked and she seemed to not have a clue. That made Robert smile.

"Why? Really?"

When Willow continued looking at him like she had no idea what she has done wrong, Robert exploded.

"You left the palace and went to a place that was very dangerous, although i told you not to-"

Willow closed her eyes, as she begun to understand what this was about.

"You were careless, you didn't have your phone with you nor did you get a bodyguard!"  
Robert raised his voice, his body stiff, his expression dark.

"Not to mention staying out there for hours, just to save a puppy, without letting me know if you are okay."

"It was too adorable and it needed help, Robert!" Willow finally spoke. "I couldn't just leave it there!"

"I told you not to go there. That i was going to send a team. A team, by the way, who has successfully found Fredrick and safely got him home."

"Fredrick is home? Thank God." Willow said, putting her hand on her chest, seeming relieved. Robert couldn't believe her.

"Yes, he is. But no thanks to you."

"I just wanted to help him." Willow tried to defend herself. "I didn't know how long would it be until James sent a team for him and-"

"And you thought 'why don't i go to one of the most dangerous places by myself in the middle of the night?'"

Willow exhaled. She gave Robert a few seconds until his fury resolved and she walked towards him.

"I'm sorry that i didn't listen to you." She said, as she grabbed his hands. Robert let her, but his expression was still angry.

Willow knew it would take much more than this to make it up to him.

"And i'm sorry that i went there all by myself." Willow softened her voice on purpose. "I'm sorry that i worried you."

That seem to hit home. Robert finally looked at her.

"You must have been worried. I'm sorry."

"I was." He said, his voice changing from furious to vulnerable.

"I thought something had happened to you. When they couldn't find you i-"

Willow stopped him by placing her finger on his lips. She loved when he was vulnerable and sincere with her like this, just like the time he proposed to her...

"I am sorry. I can't even imagine what you must have felt like." Willow said, trying to put herself in his shoes. The thought of something happening to Robert cut her so deep, she couldn't imagine how he must have felt.

"If i lost you i..."

"Don't." Willow stopped him. She couldn't bear to witness the pain in his voice and in his eyes. He must have been really worried and he must have thought the worst scenarios.

"I'm here. I'm okay..."

"You can't do this to me, Wilhelmina." He said with a raspy voice and Willow shivered. She loved when he called her by her full name.  
Robert lifted his hand to her cheek, caressing it slowly. Willow couldn't help but lean towards the soft touch.

"You can't act on a whim. You have to listen to me. You have to trust me."

"I do." Willow said and it came out so soft that it hit Robert on the chest.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you... I was just worried. But i won't do this again. I promise."

Willow looked at him, her brown eyes so sincere, her perfume so intoxicating that Robert couldn't do anything but forgive her.  
He pulled her closer and she came willingly. He looked at her eyes before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Soon the kiss turned into so much more. Robert held onto her tightly, afraid that if he let her go, she might disappear. Willow kissed him as if she sensed this. She kissed him, erasing all his worries. Robert passionately responded to his wife, every second wanting more and more... Willow was finally in his arms, safe and sound. Her scent was everywhere and she was with him once again.

They broke the kiss because of the knock on the door but Willow didn't step back. Hell, even if she tried, Robert wouldn't let her. He wanted her as close as possible after everything that happened tonight.

"Your majesty, i bathed the dog." The maid said, holding the puppy. Willow smiled.

"Thank you, you may leave."

The maid put the dog on the floor and left. Willow finally stepped away from Robert.

"Look at him," she said, with the biggest and warmest smile on her face. She kneeled down to hold him and Robert smiled for the first time that night.

"Isn't he so beautiful now that he is clean?" Willow asked as she got up, holding the puppy.

"It certainly looks better than before." Robert commented and Willow gave him a sarcastic stare.

"Please. Can you look at him and tell me he isn't the most adorable thing you ever seen?"

Robert smiled a little more, looking at the picture in front of him. Willow was grinning and holding the puppy, seeming very happy. It was a sight to behold and it warmed Robert's heart.

"You don't think of keeping him, do you?" Robert asked, distracting himself. Willow scowled.

"Why? Can't i?"

Robert raised his eyebrows.

"It might have an owner."

"But if he had one, he wouldn't be stuck under all the boxes, would he?"

Robert opened his mouth, to say it's owner could be looking for him, but he stopped himself. Willow looked so happy and she seemed to adore the dog and Robert didn't want to take that.

"He doesn't have a collar either." Willow said. "He doesn't have an owner, i'm telling you Robert. Do you have an owner, boy?"

Willow asked the dog and dog cuddled up to her, making Willow giggle.

"See? It means no." Willow said and Robert laughed.

She was truly the light of his life.

"It's settled then, we are keeping him." Willow walked towards Robert.

"Fine. If you want to. But you take full responsibility."

"Yes. Don't worry, i will look after him."

Robert didn't doubt that. His wife had a big, good heart. That is why although he was worried, he couldn't find it in himself to drag the topic any longer when she told him about the dog. Her hair was out of the place, probably for the first time, and she must have worked really hard to get the dog out of where he was stuck. Robert smiled at that thought. That was his Willow, _all goodness and love._

"What shall we name him?" Willow asked, as they were walking towards the door. Robert put a hand on his wife's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Hmm.. Wrinkly?" He suggested and Willow hit him on the chest playfully.

"Robert!"

Robert laughed and Willow smiled.

"Fine. What about liny?"

"Stop it. He deserves a cute name... Maybe i shall name him grumpy."

"Grumpy?"

"Yes, after a man i know." Willow stared at him intently, earning a huge smile from him.

"I am not grumpy. At least not when my wife is acting wise."

"Touche." Willow replied, her lips quirking up.

"You should call him trouble." Robert said, serious this time. "Since he has caused us nothing but trouble."

"Ohh! I like it! Trouble... Do you like it?" Willow asked the dog, a huge grin on her face. The dog licked Willow's face happily and Willow laughed.

"He seems to like it." Robert commented. "And maybe he could guard you from now on."

"He doesn't really look like a guard dog, Robert. He is only a puppy!"

"Fine then," Robert said, with a smirk. "I'll provide the protection and... It seems he will receive all the love."

Willow laughed at that. "Don't be jealous of the dog."

Robert looked at his smiling wife, wondering when he would stop falling in love with her over and over again.

"I have enough love to give to both of you." Willow continued. "My heart is very big."

Robert smiled down at her. He had no doubt of that.


End file.
